


Indulgences (sequel to A Good Little Slave)

by lallyloo



Series: A Good Little Slave [2]
Category: Eagle of the Ninth Series - Rosemary Sutcliff, The Eagle | Eagle of the Ninth (2011)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-29
Updated: 2012-01-29
Packaged: 2017-10-30 07:23:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/329248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lallyloo/pseuds/lallyloo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Slight, young Esca is keen to perform all his duties as Marcus' body slave. Marcus, much bigger and stronger, takes good care of his slave in return for being well looked-after.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Indulgences (sequel to A Good Little Slave)

**Author's Note:**

> Sequel to [A Good Little Slave](http://archiveofourown.org/works/329246).  
> Originally posted to livejournal in May 2011.

It didn't take long to fall into a pattern. Morning chores would be finished quickly and efficiently, and then Esca would return to Marcus's room to await his return. At Marcus's arrival, Esca usually knelt down to remove his master's sandals, and then poured wine and waited for Marcus to get settled. Esca would try to wait in the doorway, try to remain still until his master beckoned him, but often times he'd find himself at Marcus's side, waiting anxiously for Marcus to pull him into his lap.

“My needy little slave,” Marcus would say when Esca was finally curled in his lap and pushing his hips up in a silent plea for touch. Then Marcus would kiss him, and put his big hands on him, and fondle him through his tunic until he came. Then, if they had the time, Marcus would strip him down and fuck him until he came again.

Marcus seemed to take great enjoyment in licking Esca's ears, trailing his teeth along them as Esca tried to cover them with his hands. Esca always disliked his ears, he felt they were too big for his head, and Marcus would lick and tease and whisper “someday you'll grow into them” and Esca would try to argue, but Marcus would move his mouth down and suck on the soft lobes until his young slave was rendered breathless and incoherent.

Esca still slept on his pallet on the floor, except on those lazy nights when he would fall asleep against Marcus's chest, and Marcus would carry him across the room and lay him under the furs. On those nights, Esca would often wake as Marcus carried him, and he'd feign sleep because he knew it meant he'd be permitted to spend the night in Marcus's bed. It was their secret, and when Esca would wake early and cling to Marcus under the furs, his master would pet and kiss his head and let him stay until daybreak.

Then Esca would rise and dress and head for the kitchen, and he'd try to get there early enough to get the best eggs and breads for Marcus, and Stephanos often slapped his hand when he piled the nicest looking fruits on Marcus's tray.

 

“Leave some for the elder master,” Stephanos chided one morning, taking a bunch of grapes from the tray Esca was preparing. “Master Marcus isn't the only hungry man in this household.”

“Master Marcus needs it,” Esca replied, grabbing another egg when Stephanos turned his back. “To keep up his strength.”

 

“I can't eat all of this on my own,” Marcus laughed when Esca brought his breakfast –a tray piled high with eggs and bread and fruit and wine– and he gestured for Esca to join him. “Don't tell Stephanos I allowed you to eat with me,” Marcus whispered, winking at Esca, “and surely don't tell my uncle.”

Esca smiled, happy to be eating breakfast with Marcus and to have another secret between them, and he waited for Marcus to take his pick of the eggs and a good chunk of the bread before he helped himself to some, and he listened as Marcus spoke about his plans for the day. He had business to attended to outside of Calleva, and he and his uncle would be taking the horses.

“I won't be back until late this evening,” Marcus said quietly, “so there should be no need for you to wait in my room this afternoon.”

Esca nodded, biting back a frown.

“Stephanos will need your help,” Marcus continued, reaching over to thumb at the edge of Esca's mouth as if to push away the frown. “Promise me you'll be an agreeable slave while I'm gone?”

“Of course,” Esca replied, “I promise to help for as long as the old man needs it.”

Marcus let out a barking laugh, and then stood to leave, patting Esca's head as he passed. “Until I return.”

 

It was dark when Marcus and old Aquila finally arrived back at the villa, and Esca had been listening for the sound of horses all evening.

“They've returned,” he said to Stephanos as he tossed his cloth onto the table. “I should tend to master Marcus.”

Esca heard Stephanos sigh behind him as he rushed to Marcus's room. He prepared the wine and set out Marcus's sleeping tunic, and then stood in the doorway with his hands clasped and his head lowered.

“I believe I'll retire now.” Marcus's voice echoed from the other room, and Esca was surprised by how pleased he was to hear it.

As Marcus entered, he smiled and gave Esca a nod. “Did you have a busy day?”

“Indeed,” Esca replied, remaining in his position by the door. “Old Stephanos found countless things for me to do.”

Marcus laughed. “You shouldn't call him old,” he said softly, taking a seat and motioning for Esca to close the door.

Esca eased the door shut and then walked over to stand at Marcus's side. “Well, he is old.”

“And so shall you be someday,” Marcus replied, reaching up to wrap his hands around Esca's waist and pull him down into his lap. “How would you feel if people called you Old Esca?”

“If I live long enough to become an old man, I imagine I would expect it.”

“You'll live long enough, I'm certain,” Marcus whispered, nuzzling Esca's neck. “Although, I hate to imagine you growing into an old man.”

“Will you still enjoy me when I'm old?”

Marcus laughed. “Esca, when you are an old man, I'll be long dead in my grave.”

“Don't speak that way,” Esca huffed, turning to look his master directly in the eye. “You're not as old as you think you are, Marcus Flavius Aquila.”

At the use of his full name, Marcus just smirked and kissed his mouthy little slave until Esca was speechless and panting against him.

“I nearly forgot,” Marcus said suddenly, shifting in the chair. “I've brought you something.”

Esca's eyes grew wide and he watched as Marcus reached into the pocket of his tunic. He pulled out a pale piece of linen –a napkin, Esca guessed– and slowly unwrapped it to reveal a tiny piece of cake.

“It's soaked in honey,” Marcus explained. “We had them for dessert today and I managed to sneak one into my pocket for you.”

Esca stared at the cake, and then at his master, speechless.

“Would you like it?” Marcus asked, suddenly appearing unsure, and Esca nodded enthusiastically.

“Yes, please,” he finally managed to blurt out. “I would like it very much.” 

“Good,” Marcus smiled, “it's for you then.”

Esca took the cake and ate it gladly, savoring the sweet honey as it coated the inside of his mouth. Marcus watched him eat and kissed the side of Esca's lips when a small drop of honey escaped.

“It's delicious,” Esca said when he finally managed to swallow, “thank you.”

“Of course,” was all Marcus said, and Esca rose up onto his knees, straddling his master, wanting to show him how appreciative he was. His hands slipped around to grasp the back of Marcus's neck, and Esca kissed him, hard, pressing his mouth against his master's and easing his tongue out to trail along Marcus's lips.

“You taste sweet,” Marcus groaned, cupping Esca's chin and opening his mouth so he could lick into it.

Esca kissed back, as best he could, awkwardly curling his tongue around his master's as he ground his ass down into Marcus's lap. He could feel Marcus's half-hard length pressing up against him, and Esca pushed back, riding him until he could feel the hard length of Marcus's cock tapping his backside.

“I want to put my mouth on you,” Esca whispered against Marcus's lips, and Marcus groaned again.

“I'd like that,” he panted, “I want your sweet mouth on me.”

Esca quickly slid down Marcus's body, off his lap, and onto his knees at the foot of Marcus's chair. He eyed the lacings on Marcus's breeches for a moment, and his master waited patiently as if he was half expecting Esca to change his mind. But Esca could smell Marcus's arousal through the fabric, strong and intoxicating, and he wanted to taste so badly. His own cock was already hard beneath his trousers, and the scent of Marcus made him ache with want. Esca's fingers fumbled with the ties until he finally got them unlaced, and then he was tugging at Marcus's breeches until his master's cock was free. Marcus's hard length rested against his thigh, and Esca stared for a moment before taking it in hand. He glanced up at Marcus, who was watching him with mild curiosity, and then Esca brought his lips to him and began placing gentle kisses up and down the shaft.

Esca didn't want to admit that he had no idea how to proceed, so he continued kissing his master's length until a bead of pre-come appeared at the tip of Marcus's cock. Esca had the sudden urge to slip out his tongue and taste the tiny pearl of liquid, so he did – it was salty, but not displeasing, and Esca found he wanted another taste. He glanced up at Marcus, whose curiosity had changed to amusement, and then Esca parted his lips and slipped his mouth over the head of Marcus's cock. The movement brought a groan from Marcus, and he reached down to card his fingers through Esca's hair as Esca sucked on the end of his cock.

“Good boy,” Marcus whispered.

At the praise, Esca wanted to please Marcus further and tried to take Marcus's length deeper in his mouth. He managed to take enough to cause the thick cock to bump the back of his throat, and Esca found it was as far as he could go. He licked and sucked Marcus, and bumped his master's length against the back of his throat until his eyes watered, and Marcus finally took pity on him and nudged him off, pulling him back up into his lap.

“A valiant effort,” Marcus let out a soft laugh as he kissed the side of Esca's face.

Esca frowned at the teasing. “Did you not like it?”

“I liked it very much,” Marcus replied, reaching between them to palm Esca through his tunic. “And what did you think?”

“I think I'd like to try it again,” Esca panted as Marcus stroked him. 

Marcus laughed again. “Whenever it pleases you,” he said, shifting his hand from Esca's cock to pull his tunic up over his head. “But for now--” he unlaced Esca's breeches, and made Esca stand so he could slide them off his slim frame. Then Marcus reached for him, motioning for Esca to straddle him in the chair, “come.”

Esca followed the command without question, climbing back into Marcus's lap and straddling him – being careful of his bad leg. Marcus reached between them and pulled his own cock up between Esca's thighs, and then took them both in hand. Esca looked down, watching as his smaller cock was lined up perfectly with Marcus's bigger one, and Marcus's large hand gave them swift tugs until Esca was arching his back and gripping Marcus's shoulders. Esca let out an embarrassing little yelp as his seed spilled over Marcus's fingers and down the side of Marcus's cock and his own, and Marcus was wide-eyed and open-mouthed, watching his little slave spending himself over them both.

“Marcus,” Esca panted, reaching his hand between them and placing it around Marcus's bigger one, wanting to help Marcus reach his climax and not caring that he was using his master's proper name. Marcus let out a huff of breath as he watched Esca's slim fingers slipping through the white liquid, and then a long exhale escaped him as he came and spilled himself over their hands.

 

Later, after Esca feigned sleep and Marcus carried him to the bed and let him stay under the furs, Esca listened for Marcus's heavy breathing –a sure sign he was asleep– and he pulled back the furs to peek at his master's cock in the dim light. Even flaccid, Marcus was bigger than Esca, and Esca compared their length and shape and thickness and was in the middle of pondering whether or not his own cock would ever reach the size of Marcus's when he realized his master's breathing pattern had changed.

Esca glanced up and discovered Marcus, one eye open, watching him.

“Are you enjoying yourself?” he asked, and Esca could tell he was amused.

“Yes,” Esca replied, giving his master a defiant smile, “although I fear I'll never be as big as you.”

Marcus let out a hoarse laugh. “If your cock were the size of mine you'd likely tip over.”

“I meant when I reach your age. I can't imagine I'll ever be your size.”

“All men are built differently, Esca, and there's nothing saying you're meant to be the same size or height as me.” Marcus smiled fondly, and motioned for Esca to move back up the bed. “And I admit, I like you as you are now.”

Esca curled up against Marcus. “And what if I grow to be the same size as you?”

“I imagine I'll like you that big,” Marcus yawned, “however, I'm not sure I'll still be able to hold you in my lap.”

Esca smiled against Marcus's neck, “then I'll ask the gods to keep me this size forever.”

 

Two weeks later – after Marcus had fed Esca secret honeycake, and Esca had Marcus in his mouth, and his master had taken him to the public baths and fondled him under the water, and brought him home and licked between his ass cheeks until Esca was crying out and spending all over the bed – that was when Esca overheard the conversation between Marcus and old Aquila.

“Marcus, you indulge him too much.”

Esca's ears perked up from his position in the kitchen, and he listened carefully, hoping Stephanos wouldn't return and interrupt his eavesdropping.

“I don't,” Marcus replied.

“I watched you wrap a piece of cake in a napkin and bring it all the way back to Calleva. Are you trying to tell me it was for you?”

Marcus laughed.

“And I heard a rumour that you were at the baths with him, alone.”

“And?” Marcus asked, defiantly. “What's wrong with the baths?”

“When you and I visit regularly with our slaves, what's the purpose of a second visit alone?”

“I'd been hunting, I needed to bathe.”

“Marcus,” his uncle chided. “He's your slave. You're only creating complications for yourself.”

“You don't know anything about it,” Marcus replied. “And he's a good slave.”

“And let's hope he stays that way,” old Aquila laughed, “It's so hard to find agreeable slaves.”

Esca tossed down his cloth and quietly escaped to Marcus's room. If they were going to send him away they'd have to tear him from that room, and from Marcus.

He was sitting on his pallet when Marcus entered, and Esca was surprised old Aquila wasn't following closely behind. Marcus seemed completely calm as he glanced over at as his slave.

“Are you alright?”

Esca frowned and tried to remain defiant as he shook his head.

Concern washed over Marcus's face and he knelt beside Esca, reaching out to touch his cheek.

“Are you ill?”

Esca shook his head again, and he tried to avoid Marcus's gaze.

“I don't wish to leave.”

“Leave?” Marcus reached forward and tilted Esca's face towards him. “Has someone asked you to leave?”

“Old--” Esca began before correcting himself, “your uncle--”

“He asked you to leave?” Marcus said suddenly, his voice growing louder as he rose to his feet.

“No,” Esca replied, glancing up at Marcus, “not yet. But I heard your conversation, and I don't wish to upset the master of the house. I'll stay here from now on, on my pallet. I won't speak unless spoken to. I'll be as good as I can, so long as he doesn't send me from you”

Marcus smiled and knelt back down beside Esca. “That's not going to happen.”

“I've been sent away before,” Esca said mournfully, struggling against the treacherous tears that threatened to spill down his face. “For nothing, for being a difficult slave, for far less than what we do in this room together.”

“Esca,” Marcus replied, gripping his chin and forcing him to look at his master and listen to his words. “No one will take you from me. My uncle knows I care for you, whether you're my slave or not.”

“He's upset with me.”

“He's not,” Marcus stressed, “he's upset with me, and barely so. He was chiding me because I indulge you, because I like to spoil you and see you happy.”

Esca listened to the words, but remained in his place on his pallet, frowning.

“Come,” Marcus said, taking Esca's hand and pulling him up off the floor. “My uncle has no intentions of sending you away. And even if he did, I wouldn't allow it.”

Standing in front of Marcus, Esca nodded and suddenly felt very vulnerable and silly, and he went along willingly as Marcus kissed him and unlaced his breeches and stripped him of his tunic.

“You're mine,” Marcus whispered as he reached down to grab Esca's backside and lift him off the floor. Esca wrapped his legs tightly around Marcus's waist, not wanting to let go, and Marcus held him there, kissing him softly. Esca stayed quiet and still, and allowed himself to be held and kissed and petted as Marcus whispered endearments against his ear, until finally he began to feel safe again.

“My difficult little slave,” Marcus whispered, teasing, “what shall I do with you?”

Esca pushed himself up against his master, and Marcus glanced down between them and laughed at the sight of Esca's hard little cock pressing against his belly.

“Shall I fuck you?” Marcus asked, and Esca whispered “yes yes yes” against his neck.

Marcus carried his little slave across the room, grabbing the bottle of oil and pushing Esca's back up against the cool wall, before slicking his fingers and teasing Esca's bare backside. With his legs still wrapped around Marcus, Esca was spread well enough to make the teasing intense and almost too much, and he was riding Marcus's fingers and leaking against the fabric of Marcus's tunic before Marcus even managed to get his own breeches unlaced.

“Hold onto me,” Marcus said, and Esca clung to him as he reached blindly to unlace his trousers and take out his cock.

When he was oiled and ready, and Esca was begging against his ear, Marcus grasped Esca's slim hips between his strong hands and lifted, pulling Esca up, and eased him down slowly onto his cock. Esca kept his hands locked at the back of Marcus's neck, and he hung on as Marcus pushed his hips down until he was seated directly on Marcus's cock and it's thick length was buried deep within him.

There was a pause, while Marcus thrust up slowly, stretching Esca as he eased his cock in and pulled out gently. And, when Esca was ready and begging to be filled, Marcus began thrusting up – pulling Esca off, and pushing him back down, and when Esca's legs grew too weak to retain their grasp around Marcus's waist, Marcus placed his hands under Esca's thighs and held on, lifting him from below.

Esca was weak and falling apart in Marcus's arms when he finally came, and he was sure he said something embarrassing as he spilled across Marcus's chest. Marcus was good to him and pretended he heard nothing, and kept thrusting even as Esca fell limp in his arms –muscles too tired to hold on as he panted hard against his master's neck.

Marcus held him tight, faced pressed close to Esca's ear as he licked and teased, and he laughed when Esca's tired hand tried to bat his mouth away, and finally Marcus came, holding Esca close and still as he filled him, whispering in his ear “my little Esca.”

 

When they were finished, and Marcus eased Esca back down to the floor, Esca found his leg muscles were too weak to cooperate and he clung to Marcus for a moment until he was able to walk across the room.

“Where are you going?” Marcus asked when Esca finally stepped forward and made his way towards his pallet near the door.

“I'm going to bed,” Esca replied weakly, “if you'll allow it.”

“No.” Marcus stepped forward and lifted him again, and Esca didn't know what was happening but he found he was too tired to fight it.

“You belong here,” Marcus said, moving towards the bed and tossing Esca down on the furs. “You'll sleep here tonight,” he continued as he crawled in beside Esca and kissed his cheek, “and for as long as you'd like.”

 

Despite his exhaustion, Esca stayed awake long after his master had fallen asleep. He listened to Marcus's deep breathing, and leaned close to place soft kisses over Marcus's back and shoulders. Esca couldn't see in the darkness, but knew the pattern of Marcus's freckles from memory. He tried to kiss each one, knowing it was impossible, and he trailed his lips and tongue over the taut salty skin.

“Esca,” came a whisper, and Esca froze when he realized Marcus was awake. “Sleep now. I promise they'll still be there tomorrow.”

And Esca smiled, and slept.


End file.
